


Single-handed

by coffee666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Basically spock sucks on his fingers to get off, Hand Kink, Hand porn, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, kinda??, porn with some plot?? not really??, vulcan hand porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: When Spock gets off, he uses his hands. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> today was a bad day, but here, have my favorite kink.

“Jim, if we do not stop now, you are going to be late for your meeting with Doctor McCoy.” Spock mumbled against Jim’s lips, pulling back from their kiss.

“Oh, Bones can go shove it.” Jim wasn’t too keen on going to the sick bay for a physical on a good day, and he especially didn’t want to stop kissing his boyfriend and First Officer just to go down there, when this was the first alone time they’d had all week.s

He leaned down and captured Spock’s lips with his own and leaned into the body beneath him. Jim was still getting used to being able to straddle the Vulcan’s lap for hours without Spock complaining. There was also the added thrill of knowing Spock could use his strength to man-handle Jim all he wanted. They had yet to take advantage of this, though, due to the fact that they’d yet to have sex.

It wasn’t like Jim didn’t want to. He actually _really_ wanted to. He wanted to so bad that he grinded his hard cock down against Spock’s lap as evidence. The soft hiss from Spock was almost inaudible, and Jim grinned. But unfortunately, like all times they wound up in this position, there just wasn’t enough time. It was almost as if the jobs of Captain and First Officer weren’t designed with plenty of free-time in between responsibilities for the two parties to fuck.

“If you do not go meet with him, Doctor McCoy may come looking for you himself. He can use his authority to override security and enter the room, thus finding us in a very _compromising_ —“ Spock whimpered just slightly as Jim grinded against him once more. “—position.”

“Fuck…you’re probably right.” He sighed. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to find out about them when they were so new at this themselves.

He slid off Spock’s lap and groaned at the sight of not only his own bulge, but the one in Spock’s pants as well. He bounced from foot to foot, trying to will his blood back to other places before he went to see Bones.

“I find the interruption frustrating as well.” Spock told him, a slight green blush on his cheeks. “But perhaps we can continue when you return.”

“Is that a promise?” Jim smirked and let one hand trial up Spock’s thigh, his fingers brushing dangerously close to his hardness. Spock’s dark eyes didn’t leave Jim’s as he nodded. “Then no touching this until I get back.” He turned on his heels and bounded out his quarters.

He had half a mind to either tell Bones to make is as quick as possible, or reschedule all together, but he knew that would just invite invasive questions. As much as he trusted his friend, he didn’t want anyone knowing about him and Spock just yet.

He didn’t bother knocking on Bones’ office door before opening it. “Hello Doctor,” He smirked, trying to seem as obnoxious as possible. “I hope you washed your hands…”

“What do you want, Jim?” Bones didn’t look up from where he was thumbing through papers at his desk.

“What do you mean what do I want?” Jim scowled, closing the door hard behind him. “You made me drag my ass down here for one of your stupid check-ups.”

“Oh yeah.” McCoy sighed before rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, I can’t do that now.”

“What?” Jim growled, leaning his entire body against the wall with a thump. “Why the hell not? I got a busy schedule, you know. It took a lot to make time for this.”

“Well, I’m so sorry, _Captain._ ” His voice was bitter, but when he turned around, Jim could still see the easiness in his eyes. “But there was a breakout just now of some fungus and I gotta give out vaccines. We’re gonna have to do your check-up tomorrow.”

“So…I’m free to go?” His moping faded and he stood up straight. He had the sudden mental image of returning to his quarters and making sweet love to his boyfriend and he was halfway out the door before Bones called out.

“You better be back here before your shift tomorrow!”

“Yeah, sure!”

He practically ran back to his quarters, rounding the corners and nearly crashing into Sulu and Chekov.

“Ay, Keptin, where’s the fire?” Chekov asked as he skidded out of the way.

“Nowhere, I just got a hot date to get back to!” He laughed, finding invigoration in being able to tell a half-truth.

“He’s lying, Pavel.” Sulu chuckled at the way Chekov’s eyes widened in surprise. “We both know he’s just gonna go play chess or something with commander Spock.”

This had Jim laughing all the way back to his room. He stopped outside his door and quickly punched in his code before entering. He took off his pants and shirt and padded towards the bedroom in just his boxers and undershirt.

He couldn’t wait to see Spock still on the bed waiting for him. He opened the door and then paused. Spock wasn’t there. Jim went in and checked under the desk and bed, but he knew it was stupid to do so. Spock had probably gone right back to filing reports in his own room once Jim left.

Jim entered their shared bathroom and was just about to open to door to Spock’s quarters when he heard a noise from inside. He paused and leaned down, pressing his ear to the door. There it was again. The unmistakable sound of a moan.

Jim stilled, a blush settling on his face as he realized what was going on. Spock was getting off. Jim wasn’t sure why that was so surprising, when he himself did that like every night, sometimes even twice. Maybe it was because it was Spock, who Jim had just recently started thinking off as a sexual being. It was also because Jim could have sworn he told Spock not to touch himself while he was gone.

Jim opened the door swiftly and darted inside, eager to surprise Spock in such a state. His gaze immediately snapped to the bed. His eyes went wide and he face flushed further as he saw exactly what Spock was doing.

Spock was laying on his back on the bed. His head was back and his hips were writhing. He was down to just his boxers, with the head of his cock peering out. One hand was fisted into the sheets of the bed, and the other was pressed to his mouth.

For a moment, Jim thought it was to muffle his moans, but he soon realizes what it was. Spock was licking his palm, dragging his tongue across it slowly, before moving to lick down the underside of each finger. His cock seemed to throb with each beat of his heart.

“Holy shit…” Jim whispered as he approached the bed.

Spock’s eyes flew open and locked onto Jim’s. They widened in shock for a split second, before they darkened in lust once more. His hand slipped down from his mouth and his hips stilled only slightly.

“Jim…I –“ Spock’s voice was husky, the final straw before Jim climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

“God, that was so hot…” Jim’s hungry gazed passed over Spock’s chest and travelled down to where the head of his cock was glistening with pre-cum. “But I thought I told you not to touch yourself…”

“N-negative.” Spock shivered as Jim reached down and let one finger trail down the underside of his cock. “You specifically said I could not touch my penis until you returned, and I have not.”

“Oh, you sneaky Vulcan.” Jim grinned, sliding further down Spock’s lap so he could tug down his boxers to reveal the entirety of his cock for the first time. The underside near the base was already leaking the thick natural lubricant that Jim had longed to taste since he’d discovered the wet patch once when they were kissing.

“I did not intend to deceive you.” Spock’s voice was still so low. “I was only attempting to…alleviate the feeling…You were gone.”

“And now I’m back.” Jim grinned, reaching for Spock’s hand. He held it in his own and carefully traced his fingers up and down his palm, feeling the wetness of his saliva. “So, this is how you get off? That’s a Vulcan thing right?” He watched as Spock swallowed thickly as Jim kneaded at the heel of his hand with both thumbs. After a second, he dropped Spock’s hand. “As you were, Commander.”

“Jim?” Spock’s brows furrowed and he rocked his hips up.

Jim tried to ignore the delicious friction against his own hardness, as he looked down at Spock with his attempt at a stern expression. “You were getting off just fine without me. I wanna keep watching, so keep going.”

Spock paused to contemplate, before coming to a decision. He reached up and tentatively stuck his tongue out before gently lapping along the underside of two fingers. Jim watched, eyes dark with lust as Spock stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked, his cock throbbing in response.

Each finger in turn, Spock sucked on them and let his tongue travel down his palm. Only when he licked across his knuckles did a small mewl escape him, and pearly drops of pre-cum beaded at the slit of his cock.

“Fuck, Spock, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He reached out and snatched Spock’s hand back, turning it so he could capture the two fingers in his own mouth instead. The mix of tastes of Spock in his mouth sent his body into a fiery lust. He shifted forwards again so he could grind their cocks together as he sucked on the digits.

Spock actually moaned in response, throwing his head back and fisting his free hand into the sheets once more. Jim sucked on the two fingers for a moment, before moving to the next finger. He kept his eyes locked with Spock as he worked his hand.

“You like that, baby?” Jim grinned against the flat of Spock’s palm. He hardly ever called him names like that other than when teasing and joking around, so he was pleased to see that Spock’s reply was little more than a whimper and a nod.

“You look so beautiful, baby.” Jim moaned, his hips rocking as their cocks found a perfect friction. An idea struck him, and he guided Spock’s hand down. With one hand, he trailed along the underside of Spock’s cock and gathered as much wetness he could before spreading it across Spock’s palm. Spock whimpered again as Jim firmly stroked the most sensitive parts of his hand.

When he brought the hand back to his lips and sucked the wetness from the flesh of his palm, Spock came undone. His hips bucked wildly and his mouth opened in a silent moan as hot ribbons of come pulsed from his cock and coated his stomach.

“Fuck…” Jim mumbled against Spock’s hand, his eyes never leaving the pulsing cock. “God, I love you…” He reached down and freed his own throbbing cock. He was sure to come in just seconds, but before he could, Spock wrapped his own hand around Jim’s.  
In just a few strokes from Spock’s hand, Jim was coming hot and thick, his body shaking and his muscles rolling with pleasure. When he finally opened his eyes again, Spock was just looking back, his face still slack from his own orgasm.

“God…” Jim flopped down onto Spock, not caring about the wetness between their bodies, but aware somewhere in the back of his mind that Spock was probably less than thrilled about not being able to clean up right away. “That was hot.” He panted.

“Indeed.” Spock’s voice was low and raspy.

“So, that was like double the fun for you, when you touched me? Because of the sensitive hands?” Jim really hit the jack-pot if Spock could get off just from touching Jim’s cock.

“It was very…pleasurable.” Spock answered after a second.

“Could I get you off in public if I wanted? By touching your hand?” Jim smirked at the idea of making Spock come on the bridge in front of everyone.

“Negative. My strong mental shields would never allow that.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

“I believe we just established that I am very fun, Jim.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @frappuccinio


End file.
